


All You Can Eat

by jaymack33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: An important talk about their future, Continued from Fluff Fiction chapter 3, Datthews, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel sex scene, Restaurant sexy shenanigans, That rib scene mentioned season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymack33/pseuds/jaymack33
Summary: After Mon-el got Kara to agree to come out and go through a stroll through Main street as written in my previous related story, Kara is now frozen in place by the limited time offer of all you can eat ribs, Kara was really hungry and goes to town on the ribs and Mon-el fears for her life but at the same time is fascinated watching how cute and adorable she is as she gobbles up ribs, he also notices the stares of other customers, but as you know our Daxamite knows no shame as he tempts Kara's desire for ribs with a different desire altogether.





	1. Nuclear Option

All You Can Eat

by jaymack33

Author's rant (season 3 spoiler included, but not as spoiled as what CW Supergirl did on their own, it was all them!): I am still in shock at the heartless writers and even the worst director of that last season 3 episode (That director literally zoomed out so you could barely see Kara's face at the goodbye with dark lighting, so heartless!). All I can say about them is seeing Kara pull the ring out of Mon-el's cold dead hand unfeelingly like a thief and the worst goodbye I have ever seen. If I didn't consider season 3 cannon before, you damned well know I don't consider it canon now! I will try to keep writing Karamel stories when I can, especially if this fandom continues to hold on, because it was still the cutest relationship I have ever seen filmed on television inspite of the horrible writers and showrunners. Their chemistry had absolutely nothing to do with anything but Melissa and Chris and only them! Their characters deserved better. I will still watch Supergirl and will be hate-watching it just like I watch Arrow just to keep up and know what's going on in the crossovers, but I will never write a story acknowledging that season 3 mess except for cape tricks and the accidental good ideas they came up with! My version when I continue it will be better! Ahhhhhh...I said my piece, onto my story. I started a little bit of this before that mess, I hope you like it! 

Karamel forever!

Author's note- So anyway onto a lighter note, this is the continuation from my short Fluff fiction chapter 3, scene 12 story- A Karamel Stroll and is based on Kara and Mon-el's season 3 reference to eating all you can eat ribs together. Now, there is a tie in storyline in my Karamel Stroll scene 12 with this story so you might want to read that first before reading this one if you haven't already, but if you don't it won't matter for most of this story. Warning even though, this came from Fluff fiction, the reason it wasn't part of that story is because this is literally Smut fiction! You've been warned! And, keep in mind for this story to work, some of what I'm doing where they eat, you maybe have to pretend people aren't paying that much attention to their shenanigans, well you'll see what I'm talking about if you continue to read this. Also because I was desperate to post something as quick as possible, because see rant I'm breaking this up into two chapters for a two-shot!

Characters: Kara and Mon-el

Chapter 1: The Nuclear Option

Previously at the end of Fluff fiction scene 12:

And than as Kara and Mon-el continue holding hands walking by the sidewalk of the open stores Kara freezes in place.....

Hey Kara are you OK?

Kara...stared at the sign longingly....hungrily.....Ribs....All You Can Eat......! The Story begins now!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mon-el smiles: "See something you like Kara?....Obviously not me....this time......obviously it's food....and your already inside.....and I'm coming honey, before you miss me....and yes, I'm talking to myself again..I am going in right now...babe?"

Waiter: "Table for one, Miss?"

Kara: "Uhh, actually," Kara finally noticed as she turned around that her plus one was missing and....

Mike: "I'm right here, I'm Mike.....Mike.....and it's two, table for two please?"

After they were seated, Kara smiled, "where, were you Mike, a little slow, there considering you can...you know."...Kara comically imitates superspeed with her fingers zipping it back and forth in front of Mike.

Mike: Mike's hand quickly stops Kara's hand from hitting too much superspeed, "hey you just caught me off guard the way you bolted in without any warning."

Kara: "Hey, your the one that surprised me with this unplanned stroll along Main street and your the one that left your hungry girlfriend."..and Kara made this hungry borderline sexual face licking her bottom lip slowly at Mon-el causing his mouth to water and drop...."left your hungry girlfriend, hungry, really, really hungryyyyyy!"

Mike just stared the way Kara looked at him at that moment, the way she licked her lips slowly, and even though she was still talking about food, for a second he almost thought she was talking about something else!

Kara: "And, it was all you can eat.....and it's a limited time offer....and Mon...I mean Mike!"

Mike finally shook away the spell Kara's hungry look gave him, "are you ever going to get my ecret entity, right?"

Kara, just smiled blushed...and retorted, "maybe I'll get it right when you start uper eroing more."...she teased back at him as they set their things down by their table. 

Mike: "OK, OK, but when are you going to start letting me help you, more." "Like literally just as I'm changing into costume you already saved the day!"

Kara: "Hey, I can't help it if you can't keep up with....."

Mike: "With Supergrr....oh look..the waiter is back!"

Waiter: "So, can I get your drink orders, and you can decide what type of rub you want on your ribs order with our assorted barbecue flavors and these chips."

Kara: "Water with lemon, please?"

Mike: "Uhh, do you have any Pale ale, like a Strong Pale ale, please?"

Kara: Kara looked at him, "a Strong Pale ale, really Mike?"

Mike: "No, matter what it's just never strong enough, and Kara, water and lemon, really, Kara?"

Kara: "It goes good with ribs, and besides the last time I drank drinks with you it didn't go so well for me."

Mike: "On the plus side you, were much nicer to me...though..."

Kara: "Nicer than, what, I happen to be your girlfriend now!" "And I was encouraging you to get a job, which you did by the way and I am very proud of you." 

Mike just smiled dimples showing, just hearing Kara is impressed with me at all, makes me so happy, "uhhh...Kara so this rub thing, what was he actually talking about?"

Kara: "Oh, right so you have these different squeeze bottles of various bbq sauces and you just put one on a chip, some of them are mild, some are spicier and some are hot and than you tell the waiter which type of barbecue rub you want on your ribs."

Mike: After trying a couple, "defininitely the hot one....MMMMMMM!"

Kara: "Sweet one for me....MMMMMM!"

The waiter hands each of them their drinks and than writes down their order and leaves.

Kara sips her water..."ahhh refreshing!" With a big smile on her face!

Mike sips his strong pale ale, "yup, weak ass human ale it is, it's always so weak, Kara!"

Kara- "Well the drink is just to go with our dinner, and besides what are you complaining about, you freaking work at the one bar in the city that has the drink you actually wanted."

Mike- "Yup I just love ordering drinks wishing it was what I actually wanted."

Kara: "Hey, at least you get to drink it with me!"

Mike's frown literally turned upside down, like how is she like that. I literally could drink poison next to you, or worst that water with lemon in it and still I would love it as long as I'm with you....

Kara notices that look in Mon-el's eyes.....Rao he makes my stomach feel fluffy sometimes........I literally can tell just by one look from his face how much he cares about me and...than I smell it "R-R-R-I-I-I-B-B-B-S-S...thisss...is sooo.....goooodddd!" Everything fades away as I nibble away at the smokey bbq, tasty and sweet goodness of those ribs...."MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" "So, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Mike watches Kara's glorious smiley face, and the way her eyes lighted up as she literally went through two of the 3 ribs on her plate before he was ready to even attempt to eat any of them. "MMMMMMM...this really is good Kara and....."

Kara noticed Mike still had two ribs left on his plate. "Uhhh, Mike it is all that you can eat....and we could always get more and...I am your exclusive girlfriend..wink..wink..and would you think I'm cute enough to have one of those....."

Mike handed her one of the two ribs left on his plate....."MMMMMMM...thank you so much...what a gentleman....best boyfriend, everrrrr!" She sang!

Mike smiled as he finished off his rib and just laughed that Kara still beat him finishing hers first with a smug smile on her face like she was a pro and he was a shmo! "Hey, in my defense, I have never eaten this before, and besides as long as your happy, I'm happy....."

Kara pouted..."well I want more ribs...pleasssheee..."

The next batch was a double order for Kara and Mike just laughed as she was still practically finishing 6 ribs for his 3.

He watches to the left and the right of him as people started staring at this little girl eating all of those ribs in record speed...."Hey, she is in training...ummmmmm...training for one of those eating contests, isn't she great?"

Mike claps exaggeratedly for his girlfriend who was already ordering another double order for herself, and Mike was like what the heck, he did the same, knowing Kara was probably going to be eating some of those off his plate too.

As Mike continued eating ribs funneling out the rude annoying comments he was hearing he couldn't help noticing how cute Kara was. How could someone so little eat so much? Only Kara he smiled that's why she's Super.........girl. She looks so happy! I love when she's happy. Because it makes me happy too.

Kara: Wow, I'm so happy. Just think if it wasn't for Mon-el, I wouldn't be here right now, he is so...so romantic! He never fails to surprise me, that's why I love...  
umm...I love....these ribs! These are really, really yummy! And look at him fumbling around with his ribs. Sorry Mon-el it's a limited time offer, but maybe next time I'll show you how to properly eat ribs..ha...ha..ha...ha.... Look he splooshed his face with bbq sauce, he's so cute.. and wait...a sec..what is he....doing? 

Kara watches Mon-el's hand approaching her face slowly...her heart skips a beat......his finger caressing lightly at the side of her face wiping some of the bbq sauce off it he slowly pulls it back licking it slowly into his mouth...mmmmmmmmmmm! Kara just stares at him and that smug satisfied face, as I watch him sucking on his fingers clean! Why does that matter to me soo much, because he stole, my bbq sauce! It was mine give it back!

Mike- Look at her laughing at me. OK, fine I'll admit, I'm not good at eating ribs. In my defense it is my first time and it's messy and if I don't hurry, she's eating all of my ribs too. And even though she is the cutest thing in the world especially when she's laughing, still she's laughing at me! But she is still so cute with all that bbq sauce on her pretty face...I would tell her about it, but she is all lost in her eating ribs world. No, one gets between my Kara and food not even me, not going to stop me from trying though! As I slowly approach with my finger at a stray streak of bbq sauce on Kara's face, and she doesn't even notice until I caress some sauce off of her face, the ways she stares back at me. Do, I have her attention now, as I slowly lick off the bbq sauce from my finger that I stole off of Kara's face.

BBQ flavored Kara, mmmm, is really, really good! My eyes darken as I stare at her challengingly, and although she is still going to town on those ribs, barely breathing between her little bites, I notice her staring back at me with a slight look of annoyance! Do, I have your attention now, I smile at her teasingly!

You, know, I hate to admit it, but sometimes, I like when she stares at me that way, slightly annoyed. Getting under her skin, at least it means she's paying attention to me again. But, she's still not acknowledging it, so it's step 2 Kara! It's on! "Kara, I have to go to the bathroom, I need to washup, I am so messy!" I get up, slowly focused on what I am about to do next! My target is locked!

Kara: "Alright, Mike, whatever."...continuing eating......

Mike: I repeat Kara's distant words back to myself...."alright, Mike, whatever!" I casually get up off my chair sneaking towards Kara staring at her long elegantly smooth neck and blow slightly in her ear, nibbling slightly at her neck on the way out...MMMMMMMM! "See, you soon babe!" I walk to the bathroom, don't look, don't look...I wonder if she even noticed in her little world?

Kara flustered: What, the hell, oh Rao, between the spicy ribs I stole from Mon-el when he wasn't looking...and ohhhh...he really knows the exact spot to nibble on my neck, that bastard, and he just walked away too! Yeah, don't look back Mr, you know what you did, I stare at him as he fades through the door. My feet start absentmindedly knocking on the floor. My mouth starts to tighten up, that smug bastard knows how to turn me on too! But, so do I Mon-el, so do I! 

Once again I see his smug face like he doesn't know what he did, but payback is coming Mon-el! It's coming!

Mike is surprised she didn't take anymore of my ribs this time. And than I finally look at Kara, and I see a weird look on her face through her glass lenses. I've seen that look somewhere before, but never while we're eating, as I return to my seat. 

And than I notice her getting up from her chair, probably just to grab the ribs on my plate that she missed. I nod at her as she picks up one of my ribs, but than she whispers softly in my ear, in a dark hungry Kara voice, "there's....always.....more."...softly blowing into my ear and she grazes her teeth into my neck on her way out...the moan out of my mouth came swiftly.."ohhhhh"..as I stare at her sitting down giving me a smug stare right back at me!

Kara smiles at Mon-el, serves him right! But than she notices the dark hungry look on Mon-el's face through his glass lenses. It's a look that makes me nervous, because I know my favorite Daxamite is definitely still up to something! This isn't over...I just know it!

Mike eats another rib as messily as possible, on purpose! "Rao, I am so messy," he gets up again. "I need to wash up again," smiling! 

Kara: Oh, he really thinks he blowing in my ear again, he is crazy and "MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Mon-el plants one on me with his spicy bbq flavored lips over my sweet bbqd lips.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Mike- "Sorry, babe, I forgot to kiss you goodbye the last time I went to the bathroom." He withdraws from their kiss with a smug smiling face with the taste of Kara's sweet bbqd flavored lips in his mouth. Don't look, I think I might be slightly getting to her as I approach the bathroom door again!

Kara- Mon-el walks to the bathroom again, and my feet are knocking on the floor again, I don't look around at other customers, but I feel their stares, and my feet keep knocking on the floor! I scratch slightly at my face at an itch...that is starting to get to me! As Mike returns with that smug handsome Daxamite's face! "I know, what your doing," I hiss under my breath at Mon-el. "You, know we don't do that for bathroom breaks too." "I know what your doing, and it's not going to work, your not going to win!"

Mike- "Oh, really...hmmmm...what exactly am I....doing?" Mike, just stares back at Kara laughing at her cheeks blushing, but than he notices another look from Kara, uh oh!

Kara- I slowly slip a flat off my foot, knowing I was about to go full Nuclear on my Daxamite boyfriends ass! He brought this on himself, as my foot underneath the table slowly searches for his weak spot and finds with slight help from X-ray vision...ahhhh there he is...hello...Mike, do I have your attention now? I found your weak spot as I slowly stroke his cock with my foot...the smug face completely crumbling now, huh, Mike? Got anything to say for yourself now, Mr? Not, so smug now, huh, Mike?

"Ohhhhh....no!"

Mike didn't see it coming, I was just trying to save her from eating herself to death and maybe, to pay a little bit more attention to me, her actual date and now I feel Kara's sexy toe working on my cock and I can't even talk, I can barely breathe, and she is so smug, she thinks she won, but I'm a Daxamite and I know how to play dirty too. I take my shoe off..."ohhhhhhhh."...Kara got me so good, but ohhhh, I'm getting you back, my foot finds Kara's happy place too and I stroke her back.."Ohhh!"

Kara: "Ohhhh, no!" "Ohhhhhhhhh!"

Mike: "Ohhhhh!"

Kara: "Ohhh, no, Mon-el don't, ohhh yes, I mean...no...I think!"

Mike: "Oh, woeee, ummm..I think I'm done eating now, Kara!" "Please?"

Kara: "I umm, think we need to take this home..ohhhhhh..to goooooo!" "Hahhaha, wow!"

Mike: "Uhhhh, Kara, I might need a moment before we...I...ummmm can get up...."

Kara: Laughed, served him right she didn't need her x-ray vision to see why Mike was hunched over at the table. "Hey, save some for me when we get home...Mon---Mike!"

Mike: Mike just nods barely speaking, but a slight smirk forming, even though she really got me good that time, I did manage to save her from eating herself to death and she chose me over....ribs! I'm so happy she chose me and look at how beautiful she is her sexy lips shaded with the color of bbq, uhhh..I better think of something else if I'm going to be able to stand up.....Unicorns...and rainbows...Unicorns and rainbows..........don't think about what you are going to do to that woman when you go back home...I need her....now!

Kara: I stare at Mon-el licking his lips full of bbq sauce still, just staring at me with his handsome but slightly bbq covered face, just waiting to be lapped up by me as I lick my own lips slowly just thinking about him...soon Mon-el it will be really soon, your girlfriend is still shaking off what you just did to me too, and I'm much quicker than Uber...we will be back home really, really soon. And we will definitely be getting back to what we were doing......!

\--To Be Continued--

 

Author's end notes & preview for concluding chapter: Yeah, even though this came out of the pages of fluff fiction this actually might be classified as smut fiction, although I doubt the CW writers had this in mind when they referenced this dinner date with Kara and Mon-el, but imagine the context of that balcony scene if they did. And yeah, I'll admit this was a little experiment for me to see if I could figure out how to do that related story thing on AO3 and maybe try to get people to read both stories. So anyway I hope you liked what I wrote so far. All kudos, faves and comments are greatly appreciated and will motivate me to finish this story in chapter 2 which I promise will have a tie in to the Fluff fiction scene this came from and I promise I haven't even started writing the smut parts yet!


	2. BBQ Flavored Karamel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara and Mike do the walk of shame out of the restaurant due to their sexual shenanigans, they are still in heat so they go back to Kara's apartment as quickly as possible, of course they both need their release from all that tension, you know pretty much where this is going and Kara and Mon-el have a very important talk about their relationship in the end.

All You Can Eat

by jaymack33

Author's short friendlier rant: Because I will never be over it: In the fewest words as possible: Mon-el needed a hug! Alright fine.....a few more....He's saving the freaking future from Brainiac, a kiss, a hug, a handshake, a fistbump, a wave goodbye, a simple handwave.....I said my peace, that's my last rant..........hopefully truthfully, I still like Melissa and Chyler on the show, and if I can get through horrible Arrow seasons, I will actually attempt to watch Supergirl season 4, but it is going to be really, really tough. But I have actually watched the Ghost Rider movies and Howard the Duck, so I pretty much can watch anything, except the English Patient, even Supergirl writers are better than that muddled mess!

Author's note: Anyway back to fun stories again! The minute I thought about ideas for this story, I knew I was going to go here. This is definitely not fluff fiction. This is smut fiction. Sorry, not sorry.

Characters: Kara, and Mike/Mon-el

Chapter 2: BBQ Flavored Karamel

While Kara goes to pay the check because Mike is ummmmm...indisposed at the moment......Mike starts registering a lot of whispering from other tables....."what do they think their doing filming a porno?"......"in front of our salad?"...."and our steak.....and baked potato?"......"have they no shame?"...Mike chuckled for a second and than he saw Kara's face with her widened blue eyes & quivering lip....I might not have shame....but Kara?......I have to do something, and finally I can stand up again.........

Seeing Kara turning red and kind of hiding behind me now as they continued hearing even the softest but meanest whispers at them, Mike knew what he had to do!

Mike staring at the judging people at the moment, making full eye contact daring them to say it to his face with full eye contact .."I have something to say too!" He carefully holds Kara who is refusing to look up. "Well, look at her!" "Come on, do you really blame me?" "Wouldn't you?"

Kara just stared at him exasperated! I should have known what I was getting into when I chose him. Daxamites have no shame, and than I look at him staring them all down proudly not even an inkling of guilt and you know what, I don't really have any either, after all I've given to this city. I see him staring at them smirking and than....I start smirking too.......If he believes in us that much, so do I!

Kara slowly withdraws out of Mike's arms.....staring at the judging people too.......a couple more whispers...."she looks like a librarian"...."it must be him"..."it couldn't be her"........

Kara breaks through their judgement.......I'm supergirl and I'm afraid of nothing were just her inner thoughts....."Well look at him, can you blame me!" "Don't judge me, you would do him too!" She hears them gasping, but a couple giggles here and there & she smirks and than she stares at her boyfriend's shocked face and than slowly he smirks back at her just nodding...even without talking they both communicate so well together!

As Mike smiles, not believing he got Kara to break out of her shell like that, who knew, he noticed something out of the ordinary. "Hey, why did you buy that extra bottle of Barbecue sauce?

Kara, just smirked back and raised an eyebrow, with a devilish giggle. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough....whispering....you Daxamite!" 

Slap, owwww...did she just slap my ass?

The second they walked out the door, Kara looked to the left and looked to the right, "here, you hold these for me please, the coast is clear!"

Mon-el grabbed a hold of her shoes and zoom! "Try to keep up," she whispered from behind so only he could have heard with his special hearing! And challenge accepted, Kara! Zoom!

Zoom! Not as fast as Kara, but fast enough, we're both running so fast even if someone actually sees us their not actually going to see us and why did she buy that barbecue sauce again? I thought she was done eating?

In the blink of an eye both of them were back in her apartment thanks to their superspeed, slightly panting, slightly heated as they had run at their maximum speed and they both knew...they just knew....what they were actually running for!

Mike, just started laughing between gasps the second Kara closed the door behind them. "You, know, Kara you never stop amazing me, I couldn't believe you just did that, did you see the looks on all of their faces?" "Hahahahaha!"

Kara wasn't smiling at all, just staring at Mike's dark greyish blue eyes. 

Mon-el stopped laughing wondering, if she was mad at him. And than she just bursted out laughing, too...."hahahahaha.....I couldn't even believe you, that you would shout that out to all of them, so I definitely don't blame you, except that we're probably not going to be allowed back there anytime soon, or ever because of all of our....shenanigans....." Heheheh!" She giggled.

Mike, smiling again....."no something tells me we're getting that picture of shame on the wall as a warning to others." "But, I'm a Daxamite and I have no shame, especially when it comes to how I feel about you." "You are awesome and amazing and everything that is good in this world and....."

Kara got serious again slowly lifting Mike's glasses off his face (extra slow with a lingering brush of her fingers along his face eliciting a gasp from her intended target), slowly setting them on the table, she gives Mon-el a shove and than another playful shove, and another and another,slowly pushing him, and he started realizing she was pushing him right into..........her bedroom!

Kara shoves Mon-el onto her bed, with a hungry desire on her face, "you know I wasn't exactly finished back there Mon-el!" "It was supposed to be all I could...eat!"

Mon-el just stared at Kara just now taking her glasses off setting them down on her table and than she started unclipping her hair whipping it around elicting a really dark sexually hungry stare back at her from Mon-el. "I was still hungry!" She pouted and than a devilish little Kara grin, "they thought I was a librarian she giggled." "And you know damned well what we can do when we're alone together, I ain't no damned Librarian," she snarled! 

"So, before we get started....I borrowed these from Maggie."... She started swinging handcuffs in her hand, "here let me put these on your wrist for a second Mon-el because you were very bad today and you need to pay for what you did!"

"What did I do, Kara" Mon-el asked her with the most innocent and devious smile imaginable! 

"it doesn't matter, just go with it Kay?" She smiled for a second trying to get him to understand what she wants!

"Kay?" "Is this like some sort of test?

You could say that, Mon-el and,"......... snap....Mon-el shattered the cuffs like they were made out of paper....

"Awww, Mon-el why did you break the cuffs, you weren't supposed to do that, Maggie is going to be so pissed at me, especially since I kind of didn't tell her I borrowed them.".....Kara made a sad face....but quickly shaking it off she was still holding the Barbecue sauce in her hand! Still looking hungrily at Mon-el! "I think it's time we finish what we started back there, at the restaurant, Mon-el!"

Mon-el got really quiet his mouth was dry as Kara held the bottle in her hand.

"Well, Mon-el?"

"Well, what?"

"As your mentor, and with your superspeed, why in Rao's name are your clothes still on?"

Mon-el did a double take and than he turned his head to the side and smiled, "and yours?"

Right on point Kara literally stripped herself naked her clothes dropping inside of 2 seconds her golden blond hair bouncing on her bare shoulders from the sudden movement she was about to ask why Mon-el's clothes were still on when literally 3 seconds later....

Mon-el bounced on the bed in midair doing a flip his clothes landing right over kara's he had a cute little smirk daring Kara to continue, he wiggled his eyebrows, "what do you have in mind Kara, I'll follow you anywhere, babe!"

Kara- Mmmmhhhhhhmmmmm, well...Kara slowly brushed bbq sauce along her neck and her shoulder...."ohhh how clumsy of me, I got all messy, I think I need your help....Mon-el!" 

Instantly Mon-el sprung out of bed pulling her down onto the bed.....mmmmmmmmmmm licking along the side of Kara's neck between his teeth, between kisses, lapping up excess bbq sauce from Kara's smooth soft skin, Kara inhaled ohhhhhhh as he worked his way along her shoulder, down the side of her neck.....ohhhh, with lingering BBQ sauce in his mouth he gave Kara a forceful kiss in her lips...."MMMMMMMMM."..."your so good."......."mmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Mon-el nipped at Kara's lips causing Kara to shutter her back arched her breasts tightened as she felt heat, with every steamy touch of his hands and his body pressing against her....."I want you so....so much.....

"Who, me.....Mon-el?"

"...Of course not it's just this BBQ sauce is so good...he teased...." He smiled!

"You louse," she threw him onto the bed swiping more BBQ sauce in her hand this time she started finger painting on Mon-el's chest along his neck and cheek and lips..."my turn.....because I'm still hungry not for you of course just more of this sauce it was a limited time offer and you are going to pay for that......MMMMMMMMMMMM...kiss...kiss...kisss"...Kara started kissing along Mon-el's chest sucking in excess BBQ sauce slowly working her way up sucking teasingly and licking along Mon-el's neck....mmmmmmm...."you taste so good"....mmmmmm..she continued kissing and tasting BBQ flavored Mon-el and than they started kissing again nipping each other's lips slightly, she pressed Mon-el down forcefully with girl of steel wrist-cuffs...Mon-el literally could not break free...not that he wanted to....not at all as they moaned into each others kisses....

Kara, just lightly nibbled at Mon-el's lips chuckling at his every moan, brushing along his lips, feeling him tightening his grip on her waist, her brain was far away her body had lost control and only knew she needed to connect with her man more and more forcefully, she felt his tongue slowly brushing against her own feather lightly...they both moaned, with the slight lingering taste of their BBQ flavored kisses...they had never done anything like this before....but she'll be damned if this is the last time they do this...librarian my ass! 

She curses as Mon-el pulls away from her lips but the missing heat returns as he flips her over he's on top again kissing down her neck scraping his sexy Daxamite teeth slightly against her shoulder kissing her softly under her chin and down her neck he found her nipple and the soft but powerful suction made Kara feel heat through her entire body....she wanted more....so much more...all of him right here and right now, she felt him sucking on her other nipple her back arched back she started to sweat and felt Mon-el dripping in sweat as they continued tightening their hold on each other, and than Mon-el slipped out of her grip he was working his way down...ohhhhhhhh..

Mon-el found Kara's happy place between her legs and his tongue worked his magic on her and Kara felt like singing a song, but was completely incapable of speech at the moment as all she could do was moan and call Mon-el's name....happily...needily......more and more.....Kara started humming and Mon-el's cock got harder, he couldn't believe how hot she always makes me....I'm ready....Mon-el........I'm still on the pill so if you want to......Mon-el finished tasting BBQ flavored Kara....a new and wonderful taste he would have to explore later...after all that bottle isn't empty yet! And than he literally grabbed a hold of Kara and pressed her back down onto her bed.....ohhhh...Mon-el....mmmmmmmmm.......ohhhhhh Kara.....mmmmmmmmmmm, they were caressing each other loving each other....Kara felt Mon-el finally putting his cock inside of her and she moaned...she was so ready past ready....just do me....now, please, really hard, I need this and I need you, right here and right now!

Mon-el arched his back thrusting rhythmically into Kara and Kara arched her back at every thrust, moaning between kisses, her hands running along his chest and shoulder pulling him in tighter and just feeling all she could feel loving every sensation of just being with him.....I love him so much......but I'm not going to tell him yet....he's still a cocky son of a bitch...he'll just have to figure it out on his own. She turns Mon-el over now she is on top as he forcefully presses into Kara more and more she moans, kissing him deeply sometimes laughing between kisses, laughing even more when Mon-el starts laughing too....mmmmmm..hahhaha...mmmmmm....hahahah.....they fuck for hours......they both have so much stamina......but eventually they start getting sleepy. Kara lays in Mon-el's arms she heard him again. He never says it loud....but he told me, he loved me again. And, it's weird I can't say it but look how cute he is....he looks so sleepy, he needs to sleep, his eyes are all half closed, like a sleepy puppy, once he goes to sleep...and I get to see his cute sleeping face, than I'll go to sleep too...really soon and....Kara didn't even remember if he fell asleep, because she drifted away her hand and face resting against his chest, she spooned tightly against him and they both slept really good after that.

The next day Mon-el woke up sleepily, stretching over the extra long bed...he yawned, I got to sleep over today, I love that so much and.....he sees Kara laying next to him........"good morning?" He smiles she's so beautiful in the morning first thing, of course she's always beautiful, but she is definitely the best thing about waking up....but she looks so serious......"Kara, is everything, OK?"

"Uhhh, this isn't easy for me....Mon-el....uhhhh, last night wasn't quite what I was expecting for a quiet relaxing day between us and there is something I need to tell you, and this isn't easy for me." "Last night was like wow, and...I'm not sure how you feel about this........"

Mon-el just stared....is this like what a one-night stand feels like...well it would be a 21 night stand for us..but still...she isn't breaking up with me...please no...I'm not sure I can take that...."I..look Kara.....I know how much you love."

.........Kara is scared and holds her breath....what is he about to say now....

"How much you love ribs....pfffooo....& I'm not jealous, I mean maybe a little bit, I know of course how much you love food......"

Kara has a sigh of relief, I mean I do love Mon-el, but I'm not ready to tell him that yet. What I have to ask him now is hard enough...."But, Mon-el as much as I love....I mean really love....food....I came back with you...I still chose you over the ribs!" "But, that's not important, because I have something really important I need to talk with you about..." "I've been thinking about this for a while now, since we started dating...."

Please don't break up with me...please don't break up with me....

"You, OK, Mon-el?"

Mon-el very nervously, "yes, I'm....I'm fine...."

Kara, swallows down, clearing her throat nervously..."I have been thinking about this for a while now and how hard it is, we're so busy all the time and we never really have that much time for each other."

Please don't break up with me...please don't break up with me....Mon-el nervously watching how scared Kara seemed to be made him more and more nervous. "Look, I know how you like to chill and maybe last night I took you a little bit out of your comfort zone, and if I overstepped my bounds, I am so sorry, you have to understand I would never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."..he thinks about last night again..."at least not intentionally."

"No, Mon-el it isn't about that, actually I'm glad you got me to go out last night, I had so much fun, and I haven't eaten ribs in so long and they don't deliver either." "But, because of how our relationship has been it would be very hard to have other nights like that one...Unless.....Mon-el I was thinking, and you could say no if.......you don't want to...I would perfectly understand we are still new in our relationship but.".....why am I such a coward...I need to just say it, but once I do it will become so real....

Mon-el breathes a sigh of relief...it doesn't sound like a breakup, so why is she is so nervous? Where is she going with this?

Before Kara loses her nerve any further...she finally decides to just blurt it out quickly! "I-WAS-WONDERING-IF-YOU-WOULD-CONSIDER-MOVING-IN-WITH-ME-AND-IT-WOULD-BE-SO-PRACTICAL-TOO-IT-WOULD-SAVE-US-MORE-TIME-FOR-EACH-OTHER-MORE-TIME-FOR-DATES-LIKE-LAST-NIGHT-A-LOT-OF-YOUR-STUFF-IS-ALREADY-HERE-ANYWAY-AND-I-MEAN-PLEASE-MON-EL-SAY-SOMETHING-I'M-DYING-OVER-HERE-HOW-DOES-THAT-SOUND-TO-YOU? "Please, Mon-el, say something?" Kara, gulped saying her peace, her head was down, she was nervous...this is a big step for me, & for us.

Mon-el's concerned face softened, she's so cute when she's nervous...of course she's always so cute any time of the day or night, as he slowly coaxes her chin up willing her to look up at him, he gives the woman he loves the most serene, peaceful smile he can manage, looking deeply into Kara's hopeful eyes. "I would love to," and he presses his lips sweetly into her forehead.....MMMMMM...in a lingering soft kiss. He pulls away slowly looking into her deep sea blue eyes full of watery emotions!

Kara stares longingly into Mon-el's light grey eyes, watching his soft wonderful smile full of happiness....making her tummy do somersaults and backflips, and now he's smirking again, but I'm smirking too....

Kara taps her forehead...."You, missed, Mon-el, my lips are here."..she taps at her lips encouraging him to continue!

"Do, I get a do over?" Rao, I love this woman so much and I'm moving in with her I get to be with her more every single day, I am so, so happy right now and she's pointing the way...as I stare at her beautiful eyes and she's pointing straight towards her wonderful lips!

"Now, that your moving in, you can kiss me as many times as you want...MMMMMMMMMM!" Rao, I love him so much, but I'm not ready to tell him that, yet, I just got him to move in with me, baby steps...we have plenty of time for more....."MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kissing! "MMMMMMMMM!" Kissing!

"Kara, your lips still taste like BBQ sauce and Kara Danvers....MMMMMM!"

"Mon-el, your lips still taste like BBQ sauce and Mon-el...MMMMMMMM!"

"We're definitely going to have to try to go back...right, Mon-el?"

I don't know the way you were eating them out of ribs and home and maybe, the way I was slightly misbehaving, but in a lovable kind of way, Kara......"

Kara, just stared at him rolling her eyes at that remark. "We'll just have to go to one of the other places I know....that hasn't put our picture on the wall warning them about us!"

"I don't know about you Kara, but I will be so much better, and will be at my best behavior next time.

Kara gave him an angry stare, than a slight smile, "what if I like a little shenanigans before we decide to Bang a rang again!"

"Bang a who?" "What are you talking about, Kara?"

"Come here roommate and I will show you!" She pulls Mon-el in close and back under the covers...Bang a rang, she said sexily as she pulled him in close! Ohhhhhh that's what that is!

The End!

Author's notes: Well, I hope you liked this story and if you did please let me know about it as it encourages me to continue writing and continue other stories like this one.

Author's preview: I know, I know, I keep saying I'm going to go back to my other main story, and I either keep writing other stories or take long writing breaks, but literally I actually wrote very small pieces of my next chapter for my version of season 3 and a couple things stumped me and than it kept getting bigger in scope with possibly more and more characters and a second storyline I didn't think I was going to do that fast and I came up with Fluff fiction and I thought it turned out pretty good, and I wrote my way out of it for now to this now completed story. Although I did come up with some topics for a future Fluff Fiction update, I will try to focus on my other main story update including Kara and J'onn's visit to Mars to help M'gann in her fight with the White Martians, a lot of Sanvers stuff and other surprises.........


End file.
